Jester R
| colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'Jester' Slasher, Carnival |- |'Rank:' Rookie |'Cabal:' No Cabal |- |'Points:' 25 |'Plot Twists:' +0 |- |'Collectors #:' HrC-016 |'Rarity:' 1 |- |'Type:' Monster |'Range:' 4/ |- |'Sculptor:' Brian Dugas |'Painter:' Chris Hart |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'SIDE A' |- | colspan="2"| *'Scare' - Targets of this monster’s attacks get –1 to their defense values. *'Machete (Slash)' file:cleaver.gif - If the attack succeeds, roll a d6 before dealing damage. Replace this monster’s damage value with the result. |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|'SIDE B' |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|''"I suppose some people just snap, you know? I had no idea, but I guess the signs were there. he started insisting we call him Sunny, and he never took off that makeup. Then we walk in one day, and he's got this big knife, and he's talking about how he's going to really start making people laugh. The first one to go was Linda, the production assistant. I've never seen so much blood in one place." -Witness testimony, "Clown Slayings," April 14, 1978'' |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'Errata:' None |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'FAQ:' None |- | colspan="2" valign="top"| Thoughts: from HK-47 Cheap and scarily cheerful, while packing less clicks than chainsaw and Razor Vixen his defence is very high for his point cost. His last click is so poor it might as well not be there, giving him only 3 worthwhile clicks. At this price you can pack so many of these nasty-pasties that the “brown trouser” effect alone will defeat your opponent. |- | colspan="3"|'Review:' by Matt Pittman (mpittman) Sculpt 6 Like this cats sculpt. I am a huge fan of the blood splatter effect and his insidious face is very detailed. The heads seem a little under-done and I wish there had been different paint jobs for the REV so that we could have more of a variety, but I guess we'll have to wait until Freakshow to get more clowns. Dial/Stats 5.5 In my opinion the best of the bunch. Scare+Slash=good. Scare and Slash are a great combo, the ability to reduce an enemy's defense and then roll for a possible 6 damage is nice. At a fairly cheap cost(25), he seems like a good team "filler" when you have those few points that you don't know what to do with. His low attack is what really brings him down. He needs an 8 just to hit someone with an average 16 defense! He has quite a nice defense but no Stamina to protect him. Gameplay 6 Another of the frenzy slashers that I'm partial to. And like his companions, that's all he was made to do. Run in and slash and hope he stays alive to slash some more. Fairly basic piece. Overall 5.5 While not being one of the heavier hitters in the Base set, he is a generic slash piece and does his job fairly well in...well, slashing. Minus the 8 attack, he is an okay piece, but there are better fillers out there. I would only recommend using him if you have no one else to put in or are using a slasher theme team. |- | colspan="3"|'Review' by HK-47 BEEP BEEP, Richie! They ALL float down here. At 25 points he is easily mistakable for a “filler” piece. With 8 attack he’s easily mistakable for a worthless combatant. But his defence means that he stays alive long enough to roll enough dice to hit his target. Don’t sic this low pointer on The Fiend and hope to lop his head off in one hit. Instead send him stalking other low point, “annoying,” monsters like Dire Wolfs and Rookie Dog Soldiers. They will struggle to hit him… he will tear them apart, when he hits. His low number of clicks means he can not risk going for victims in case one of them gives him a hairspray blowtorch or finds a fire axe, (or battery acid), to hand. If your opponent is packing a hoard of zombies or dogs then Rookie Jesters are the rain that will wash the scum off your streets. |} Category:Monsters Category:1.0 Monsters Category:Carnies Category:Carnival Category:Slashers Category:Base Set